BADGERS AND CRAZY LUNATICS
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: ok i was hyper when i did this soo please check it out and r n r i wanna know wat y'all think xD got some curse words in it so just too be safe i rated it that


Ok thi overly hyper so! Kagomes ganna be hyper too!.

The inu-tachi were walking around when Kagome got very hyper and began too sing a song in her

head she herd once she sung it in a low voice only Inuyasha could here. "badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushrooom mushroom! Badger

badger badger badger...". Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy. "badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom! Badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger..." a snake demon then appeared. "ah a snake its a snake a

sssnnnnnaaaakkkkeeee ewwwww its a snake badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger". Inuyasha defeated the snake and Kagome began too sing in a louder

voice. "badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger mushroom mushroom..." now every one was starring at her like she was crazy. "badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom! A badger badger badger

badger badger ah a snake a snake ahhhh a snaaaaakkkkkeeee ahhhhhewwwww its a snake!". And of

course another yokai snake appeared out of no where! They sweat dropped and killed the demon.

Then someone they didn't expect came out and sang the song too! Sesshomaru walked beside

Kagome "badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushoom!

Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

mushroom mushroom! Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger ahhh a snake a snake a ssssnnnnnnaaakkkee ahhhhewww a snake!" another

snake appeared. Inuyasha killed it. They were deeply disturbed by Sesshomaru singing it along with

Kagome. "has the world gone mad" Miroku asked curiously. Then out of no where Koga showed

up and started too sing it too! "Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom? Badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom! Badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger ahh a snake a snake a

sssssnnnnnnaaaakkkkeee ahhhhewwww a snake!". Out of no where a snake again appeared. "what

the hell!" he killed the snake. Then Sango started singing and walked beside Koga. Miroku and

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger mushroom mushroom? Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom Badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger ahhh a snake a snake a

sssnnnnaaakkkee a snake ahhhewwww its a snake!". "omigawd! not another one!" Inuyasha said

angrily as he killed that one too. They then herd another voice and Naraku appeared walking beside

them singing. "Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger mushroom mushroom? Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom! Badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger ahhh a snake a snake a

sssnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee a snake ahhhewww its a snake". "DAMMIT!" He

killed another one. If they were deeply disturbed by Sesshomaru being there they were worse now.

"miroku will you kill me?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. "and be the only one here! Hell no!".

Inuyasha sighed then kagura and kanna appeared and started singing. Miroku sighed "if you can't

beat them join them. Miroku walked beside kagura and began too sing the song " Badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom

mushroom? Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger mushroom mushroom! Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger ahhh a snake a snake a sssnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee a

snake ahhhewww its a snake" Inuyasha growled and killed the snake. Then! Rin Shippo and Jakan

joined in. Inuyasha screamed! "Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom? Badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom! Badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger ahhh a snake a snake a

sssnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee a snake ahhhewww its a snake". Another one and dead.

They then broke out into dancing too the song!. Kagome was in front of every one and the spread

out too the left and right of her!(A/N like this /). Inuyasha started twitching "Badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom?

Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

mushroom mushroom! Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger ahhh a snake a snake a sssnnnnaaaaaakkkkkkeee a snake ahhhewww its a

snake". Twitch he killed it. The band of seven then joined them. "Badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom? Badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom

mushroom! Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger ahhh a snake a snake a sssnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee a snake ahhhewww its a

snake". twitch twitch kills. He snapped. He began dancing beside Kagome singing!. "Badger badger

badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom

mushroom? Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger mushroom mushroom! Badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger

badger badger badger badger ahhh a snake a snake a sssnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee a

snake ahhhewww its a snake". The snake that appeared sweat dropped and backed away slowly!

never too return again! Scared of all the crazy lunatics!

The End!

ok that just goes too show how hyper i was! If y'all havent seen that flash gotoo

www.newgrounds. com/ portal/ view/ 120321 but with out the spaces

u shouldwatch it


End file.
